Theodore Laurence
Theodore "Laurie" Laurence was Amy March's husband and the father of Bess. He was the neighbor of the March family as he grew up. Jo March met him in a ball and since her visit to Laurie’s house, they became great friends. After Laurie was introduced to Jo‘s sisters, he made a effort to see them whenever possible. Story-line Early life Laurie was a young boy, who went to live with his grandfather Mr.Laurence. From a young age he wished to be a musician and was very capable of doing so. His grandfather did not approve of this dream, wanting him to go into business, and Laurie did not want to leave his Mr. Laurence behind so he stayed. Meeting the March family At a ball, he became friends with Jo March, who turned out to be his neighbor, along with her mother and three sisters (Meg, Beth, and Amy). The five children got along very well, playing games and putting on plays. Laurie saved Amy March from drowning when she fell through an ice hole in a lake while skating, not having heard his warning. When she was a bit older, her sister became ill and it was suggested she was sent to her Aunt Emily March for a period of quarantine. She adamantly refused to go, until Laurie suggested he come to see her everyday. The two thus grew a lot closer. Love life Laurie fell in love with Jo March and proposed to her. To his dismay, she refused, saying that she loved him as a brother and that they were too alike to marry. Heartbroken, he traveled to Europe, where he wandered aimlessly, wasting time and money. It was only when he met Amy there, on a trip with her Aunt Carroll, that he started to come alive again. She gave him a stern talking-to and made him realize that he needed to get his life back on track. They spent a lot of time together and started to see each other in a romantic light. They were able to comfort each other and grieve together when the news reached them of Beth's death. Not long after, Laurie proposed and they married, to the surprised delight of Jo. In the end Laurie and Amy married. Life at Parnassus Laurie and Amy settled into a house called Parnassus, which became a beautiful place of art, music and culture. It was situated next to Plumfield, Jo and her husband Friedrich's home and the school they ran. Amy gave birth to a daughter, Elizabeth, or "Bess", named after Beth. As a baby, Bess was very frail and her parents worried that she would not live long. However, due to a lot of care and protection, Bess survived and grew to be a sweet girl. Established in a lovely home, Laurie and his family were a bright light to the college attendants. He and Amy encouraged many to take an interest in art and music. The marriage was a very successful, loving one, the two complementing each other well. Personality Laurie had a very kind heart, always giving gifts and food to the March family. In fact, his personality was very similar to Jo's. When he went to France, Amy and Flo (the March girls' cousin) gave him the nickname 'Lazy Laurence'. Physical Appearance Curly chestnut hair, big black eyes, nice teeth. ☀His costume is a black tie, white shirt, and a tux Etymology Appearances: *''Little Women'' *''Good Wives'' *''Little Men'' *''Jo's Boys'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Parnassus residents Category:Concord residents Category:Massachusetts residents Category:Travellers Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Main Characters Category:Laurence family Category:Americans